


Руки

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkwardness, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Автор/Фиддлфорд, по <a href="http://36.media.tumblr.com/ff4f9c02337e348630131bed8334d1dd/tumblr_nmwusdg1Sm1uovdeno2_540.jpg">арту</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руки

Он смотрит на руки Форда.  
Он ничего не может с этим поделать - иногда взгляд просто задерживается на его ладони дольше, чем разрешено социальными рамками приличий. Не потому, что его руки кажутся ему чем-то отвратительным и неестественным. Совсем наоборот.  
Ему хочется прикоснуться к ним. Накрыть своими узкими ладонями, которые наверняка смотрелись бы смешно и трогательно на больших, сильных руках Форда. Переплести его пальцы со своими.  
Ему многое что хочется сделать с ними. Как и с их владельцем. Ему стыдно за эти желания, за свою слабость, за то, что он не может отвести взгляд - но, в конце концов, не всем в их маленькой группе дано обладать столь же крепкой волей, как Форд.  
Карандаш в руке Форда замирает. Краем глаза он замечает движение, поднимает глаза и, холодея, понимает, что попался. Форд, чуть наклонив голову, смотрит на него - и нет ни малейшего шанса, что он не заметил обращённый на его руку взгляд.  
Он чувствует, как к лицу приливает кровь. Пытается что-нибудь сказать, улыбнуться, обратить всё в шутку о сугубо научном интересе - но голос застревает в горле. Закусывает опасно подрагивающую губу, так резко, что на языке остаётся медный привкус.  
Форд смеётся, и мир вокруг темнеет.  
Но во вторую секунду он понимает, что смех - не издевательский.  
Форд разворачивает кресло, тянется к нему и берёт за руку. Осторожно, словно боится спугнуть его. Он вдруг понимает, что дрожит, и какая-то часть его разума кричит, что ему нужно убираться, что всё это неправильно. Но её голос легко заглушила одна-единственная мысль - Форд взял его за руку. Форд всё знает, и он взял его руку. Его. За руку.  
Форд приглашающе поднимает ладонь, второй рукой приобнимая его за спину. Ему вспоминаются все те сцены из кино, где герои прикладывают ладони к разделяющему их стеклу. Но между ними нет стекла, и это не кино. По крайней мере, насколько ему известно.  
Его рука действительно смотрится забавно напротив широкой ладони Форда. Забавно и... уместно. Словно это детали одного комплекта, разные кусочки паззла, наконец нашедшие друг друга.  
В горле по-прежнему стоит ком, и он лишь, глубоко дыша, молча смотрит на Форда, надеясь, что и всё остальное он поймёт.  
Cудя по тёплой улыбке Форда - его надежды целиком и полностью оправданы.


End file.
